A God's Entertainment
by Amatsu Kagaseo
Summary: Terumi's dream comes true and soon he gets bored of it. One day, he spots the world of RWBY and decides to spend time there to get rid of his boredom. (AU). A somewhat nicer Terumi.
1. Chapter 1

Update 10/17/2017: Fixing some errors in both chapters.

* * *

-Rebel 1-

Terumi finally escaped from Amaterasu's grasp. He became the God he always proclaimed he was. He destroyed and recreated the world anew for the Nth time. Soon, Terumi grew bored of this endless cycle of destruction. He tried many things to get rid of his boredom, like going back in time and helping Nu fuse with Raggy to become the Black Beast and watching it devour every living beings of the world. Yet, he also grew bored of it. Then he tried to be a good, benevolent God. And he was fed of it. All the time he did was sitting on his throne and watching his subjects.

"Damn it, who could have ever known that becoming a God is this fucking boring?" Terumi muttered. He entered the Rift between dimensions and wandered in that void for hours until something caught his attention. A world with a shattered moon and full of malicious creatures feeding of human's negative emotions, just like him. The Susanoo cackled a grin as he walked closer to the portal leading to that world.

* * *

Terumi arrived at the rooftop of a building of sort. He looked up and saw the shattered moon looming above. He jumped down and landed on a car, destroying it in process. The bystanders caught a look at the menacing God and ran away. Terumi looked around, hmm, the district looked like his original world before the release of Black Beast.

"Heh, this sure brings back lots of memories – Hm? What's this?"

Terumi heard a loud explosion from behind him. There was a commotion at the end of the road. As he had nothing to do at the moment, the Dark God shrugged and proceeded to the place to check what was happening.

….

He saw a girl fighting against a group of shady looking men. There was an orange haired dude in white coat who seemed like the boss of them shouting something. The girl seemed to be in disadvantage there. Normally, Terumi would just stay there and watch, but after those years of being a good God, well he could just go there and annihilate all of those guys for the kid.

* * *

Ruby was having a bad time now. Just a minute earlier, she kicked these guys' asses with ease but after the orange haired man called more men and entered the fray himself, things went worse. She had confidence in her skills and Crescent Rose, but even she couldn't handle them all by herself.

"Hey Red, never spacing out during a fight." The man said as he leveled his gun-crane-whatever at her and shot, which she barely dodged in time. As soon as she recovered, the other men continued their assaults at her again. She raised her weapon to defend but one of them managed to knock it away, leaving her vulnerable. He smirked and held his sword high, ready to end the brat's life. Ruby closed her eyes, expecting her demise. She spent the last moment to call out her mother, father and sister's names.

"…A group of adults gangs up to beat a kid? Really, dudes? _Really_?" A distorted voice spoke, stopping the man. They turned around and saw a hulky figure walking slowly at them. "I was expecting you go fair with her by one on one, but meh."

"Who the hell are you, butting in our business? Scram!" The one earlier lunged at the figure with his weapon, but it caught his hand with ease. With a swing, it broke the man's arm, letting out a terrifying sound, and threw him away like a rag doll. The others decided to ignore Ruby and surrounded it.

"Oi green bastard, who are you and what's your excuse for interfering us, hm?"

The figure said nothing and pulled out a gigantic broadsword from nowhere. It held the sword with both hands and went to its stance.

"I am Strength. I am Power. I am _Everything_! My very being is the sword of the god that will destroy all…!"

With each sentence it spoke, the ground shook violently and the dark green aura around it grew bigger along with the radiating killing intent. Ruby's music player suddenly came to life and played a song called 'Must Die'. The music buildup seemed to add more fear to those who were present.

" **I am Takehaya Susanoo! The end has** _ **COME**_ **!** " And the massacre began.

* * *

Ruby had never killed a person before, or even seen one died. But today, she experienced it firsthand. The man, Takehaya Susanoo as he proclaimed, came to her rescue and proceeded to beat those guys. No, beat was a very, very small understatement. He turned this into an one-side slaughter. The rock-hard music that was playing from her player didn't help at all.

"Die like weaklings you are. **Masou no Kyoujin**!" The menacing sword of Susanoo's hand became larger and the aura around him gathered into it. He then swung it so hard that it easily cleaved the men's heads with ease and also left wide, clean cuts on the buildings surrounding him. She was so scared that she didn't notice the orange haired guy escaping and getting inside the Bullhead hovering above the building. But this didn't go well as Susanoo already saw this. He faced the Bullhead, drawing back his sword and then letting out a roar as he threw it at the vehicle, blasting one of its wings as result. The aircraft struggled to maintain its attitude and attempted to fly off.

"Hm, running like rats, eh?" Susanoo spoke out loud. He created two more swords and proceeded to throw them at the Bullhead but they were blocked by an invisible barrier of sort. There was a woman standing inside the vehicle and judging her looks, she was quite pissed. She looked at Susanoo for the last time before the Bullhead got away with her in tow.

"Tch, coward rats." Susanoo said with venom in his tone. He turned to the shaking Ruby and approached her. She immediately back away in fear. The Dark God kneeled before her and extended a hand at her. She stared at the gesture and then Susanoo, confusion written clearly on her face. Susanoo chuckled lightly

"Come on kid, ain't gonna kill you or something."

Ruby stared at him for the last time before taking his hand. He helped her stand up and then walked to the Crescent Rose lying not too far from there. He threw it at her and she caught it.

"U-Um Mister Susanoo, who, no, _what_ exactly are you?" Ruby asked, her expression serious. Susanoo's 'eyes' blinked twice before throwing his head back and laughing like a mad man. Ruby was startled but kept her face hardened. Suddenly, the air around her froze as she struggled to breath. She turned to Susanoo and saw his armor begin fading away. The song in her player also stopped at this moment.

"Haha, sorry for scaring you." The dark-green aura disappeared, revealing a green haired young man in strange uniform and yellow hood coat. "The name's Yuuki Terumi. Nice to meet ya."

* * *

They were taken custody and brought to a dark room. There, a blonde woman walked in and introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch. She began scolding poor Ruby for making a ruckus while Terumi was just leaning back on his chair and enjoying the scene. She then turned to him with a glare.

"And you, young man! Don't think I will let you slide. You are a part of this as well, and not to mention your weird Semblance."

"Semblance? What's that, a toothpaste?" Ruby and Glynda stared at him as if he grew two heads. "…What?"

"…Forget it. And I ask you to move to the next room over there. I have something to discuss with this young miss."

….

It had been an hour and Terumi didn't like being kept in a dark room at all. He was about to go and open the door when it opened itself, revealing the lady earlier and a silver haired man. He looked plain but that could not fool Terumi. That man was holding back tremendously, like him.

"Mister Yuuki, am I right? As you know, this is professor Glynda Goodwitch from Beacon Academy. And I am Ozpin, its headmaster. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. So, what are you going to ask me, _Mr_. Headmaster?" Terumi said with a grin. Ozpin chuckled before entering the main business.

"First of all, _who_ are you exactly, Mister Yuuki? Or rather, Mister _Takehaya_?"

The atmosphere went intense as Terumi dropped his grin. He leaned on the table and looked at Ozpin with his serpentine eyes. Glynda took a step back at this sudden change of attitude but not Ozpin.

"…So you know. Well, that saves my time making a fake story. Yeah, the name's Takehaya Susanoo and I go around with Yuuki Terumi. Next question, please?"

"Very well. You will not be responsible for involving in the massacre at the Dust store, you were rescuing miss Rose after all, but I am afraid that I must hand you over the government. They apparently took an interest at your Semblance. I may work at the Vale Council but even I can't object to such order, you follow me?" Terumi scowled at the Semblance thingy they gave his Susanoo but decided to inquire later. He nodded. Ozpin smiled. "Good. That aside, however, I can help you delay the arrest by offering you to enroll to my Academy. Simple, isn't it?"

Terumi raised an eyebrow at this and so did Glynda, although her reaction was different. Ozpin held his hand to silence his subordinate before continuing.

"I am sure that you are surprised and confused but this is the only option for you right now. I won't force you, of course, it's entirely up to you. And if you ask, I already offered this to miss Rose and she accepted to skip two years to enter. Mister Takehaya, to normal people, you look like a young man but in my eyes, you are much older, am I correct? This is also an advantage for you. What they saw in the footage was a tall, hulky being but you? You are just a young man eager to become a Huntsman and all."

"Young?" Terumi asked aloud as he walked to the mirror and checked his reflection. His eyes widened; he did look a lot younger to the point that he almost shouted out the name of his first vessel, Kazuma, due to the uncanny resemblance. His mind raced for a solution and none came up. Sighing, he went back to his chair and faced Ozpin, who obviously knew what would happen next.

"Screw it. 'right, I am in. What papers do I need to sign?"

* * *

That's the first chapter. Please R&R! Your reviews encourage me to continue writing a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

There will be Terumi x Ruby but only platonic, one-sided from Ruby, I mean, Terumi to this point is almost ten thousands y/o now (he destroyed and recreated worlds and habited in them) and Ruby is _15_. He may be an asshole but he is not a _lolicon_ , keep in mind that. And he won't join any teams at the moment or make his own one. While he comes to Remnants for fun but he doesn't like working with kids.

And also, Terumi in both canon and my story tends to hold back _a lot_ , as he only fights with 5 to 10% of his true power. I may add one or two more Blazblue characters but no promise!

* * *

~Rebel 2~

Terumi made sure to ask Ozpin and his annoying assistance for the information regarding this 'Semblance' and the world. The lady, Glynda, stared at him as if he had grown two heads before saying something bad but the man stopped her. He summarized about what Semblance and Aura were since they were connected to each other; the brief history of Remnants and explanation about Hunters/Huntresses and what they hunted a.k.a Grimms.

'Interesting… So these creatures feed on human's negative emotions like me, but in greater extent. I will capture some to study.'

"Well then, as you have nothing more to ask, I suggest you take a good rest tonight and prepare for tomorrow. I will send the coordinates to your Scroll." Ozpin clapped his hand and said with a small smile. Again, Terumi raised an eyebrow, which the man translated as 'What the hell is Scroll?'

"…Glynda, Mister Yuuki here doesn't possess a Scroll. Can you provide him with one?"

Ozpin asked the Goodwitch woman. She frowned a little but did it nonetheless. Terumi examined the object on his hand with interest.

"Good night, Mister Yuuki. See you at Beacon. I wish you good luck." Ozpin stood up and offered Terumi a handshake, which the latter took, before leaving with Glynda.

* * *

-Next day-

Terumi yawned, having spent the entire night to play with the Scroll. While it looked like a smartphone and a tablet in contrast of its name 'Scroll', it had many interesting functions. Speaking kind of which, he received a message from Ozpin regarding of the location and schedule. It's not far from his place. Terumi hoped that this Beacon Academy had better bed for him as he had had to sleep on a bench, which was uncomfortable and hurt as fuck.

'Hmm, one's Aura can unlock another's. I don't have one, maybe I can have that girl, Ruby, unlock mine. This should be fun…' Terumi thought while leaping buildings to buildings.

...

Terumi found the airship and showed the guard his Scroll, which was displaying his 'fake' ID and other stuffs Ozpin had prepared for him. The man looked at him suspiciously before nodding.

'Heh, even if you disapprove, I will just severe your fucking head and go in anyway.' Terumi mentally smirked. He spotted the Ruby girl being crushed by a blonde's strong hug, proved by her almost choked face. They talked about something before the redhead noticed him.

"Ah, Mr. Takehaya, err, Yuuki! I can't believe you're going to Beacon like me!" The younger girl said with an enthusiastic smile. Terumi grinned back at her.

"Well, circumstances forced me to do this. I see ya're skipping two years to enter, congrats."

Ruby blushed at this and sighed. "Not this again. I don't want people think me as special or something, geez."

"Come one little sis, it's not that bad. And I guess you're the 'Mister Yuuki' she was talking about. I am Yang Xiao Long, her sister. Hope we can get acquainted in the future." The blonde, Yang, said with a grin. Terumi grinned back nonchalantly. They were then interrupted by the TV reporting about the massacre in front of the Dust store, Ruby casted him a nervous look while he was grinning proudly, and Grynda's speech. He ignored the latter completely and looked at the scenery outside. He also noted about a kid throwing up nearby, which slightly unnerved him.

* * *

-At Beacon-

Ruby's eyes twinkled as she was gawking at the weapons of other kids. Her sister asked her if she had gotten fed of her Crescent Rose, which she denied.

"Oh that reminds me. Mister Yuuki –"

"Terumi is fine."

"– Mister Terumi, what does your weapon look like? I know that you can make it from thin air." She recalled last night. "But you must have another one right? Can I see it, pleaseeee~"

Ruby pleaded with her puppy eyes. Terumi twitched at the attics; this kid was a weapon nuts! Sighing, he took out his pair of knives and handed it to her. And again, her eyes went twinkles. She praised the simple but cool designs and something more he could not, or even bothered to, understand. He took it back from Ruby, who pouted, and said that he wanted to see something else and walked away. He saw some kids with animal ears, tails and other traits.

'Hmm, Beastkin?' He opened his Scroll and searched. 'Oh, so they are called 'Faunus', not Beaskin. Okay, I will note that.'

Suddenly, he heard shouting and it came from where Ruby was.

"Goddammit, what the hell is she causing now?"

….

'Oho, what's this?' Terumi mused. In front of him was a girl in white, _all_ white, scolding Ruby. A girl with black hair then butted in and spoke something before walking away. And poor Ruby got scolded again. Normally, he wouldn't interfere with girl's quarrel but after hearing the white girl spouting bullshit enough, he decided to stand between them.

"Oi oi, the hell is your problem anyway? The kid already apologized, no need to keep antagonizing her."

"Hmph, who are you, commoner? Don't you recognize who I am?" The little brat asked with pride in her tone. A vein appeared on Terumi's forehead; 'commoner'? Ooh she had done it. Terumi walked closer to her, annoyance displayed clearly on his face.

"I don't know, and even care, about your fucking name, _princess_." The girl was about to say 'heiress' but Terumi's sneer stopped her. A circle with runes appeared behind the man and a snake-head chain emerged. "This is a public school, which means you will have to study with _commoners_ , your _highness_. If i ever catch you harassing Ruby again, I will force you to bow to _commoners_. Mark my words, _lowlife_."

He said with a cold fury, accidentally letting his Susanoo's side out. To proof its master's threat, the Nox Nyctores hissed and floated closer the girl, who was sweating nonstop. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling at his waist. Ruby was hugging him and burying her face at his back.

"W-Weiss did nothing wrong, it was my fault." Her voice was soft and shaky. "Please forgive her, Mister Terumi. I don't want you to be expelled in the first day at school."

Terumi frowned. Something inside him told him to listen to Ruby. He must have gone soft. He let out a sigh as he called back Ouroboros

"Tch, you got lucky _princess_. Let's go, Ruby. I don't want to be near this bitch in any seconds more."

Terumi patted Ruby's shoulder and two of them walked away, leaving a dumbfounded and scared Weiss.

"W-What was that?! What is this overwhelming feeling?" The Schnee muttered as she fell to her kneels, fear displayed on her face.

* * *

They met the boy throwing up earlier and Ruby quickly befriended him, calling him 'Vomit Boy' much to his dismay and Terumi's amusement. The boy, Jaune Arc, saw Terumi and immediately backed away. It seemed that he had witnessed Terumi's 'little' display. He sighed as he approached Jaune and introduced himself. The latter was nervous but soon smiled at him and reintroduced himself to Terumi.

They headed to the dome. It was swarmed with new students but the three managed to enter. Ruby noticed Yang and promptly ran to her, leaving Jaune and Terumi behind. The boy was sulking about not finding another cute girl. Terumi just laughed it off.

"Nah kid, it's too soon to find yourself a chick. Just enjoy your school life and you will find one eventually."

"Haha, thanks a lot." Jaune said sarcastically before walking off. Terumi noticed that a girl followed him and grinned; the kid already had a chick for himself and he didn't even know it! He shrugged lightly as he soon walked to where Ruby was.

"Ah shit, _you_ again."

Ruby managed to calm Terumi down as he nearly unleashed that snakey-thing at Weiss again. Soon Ozpin stepped forward on the stage and delivered a speech. He often glanced at Terumi who noticed this and grinned before switching to Glynda.

* * *

-Later that day-

Terumi yawned for the 5th time. He was messing with the Scroll again, looking up information about this world.

"Hmm, that's enough for today." He closed it and stretched his arms. He looked up and saw Jaune fooling around in his ridiculous pajamas. Twitching his eyes, Terumi stood up and landed a chop on the boy's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Go to sleep already, idiot. Girls won't like you if you keep walking around in that fucking attire."

Jaune grumbled before doing like Terumi said. As he yawned again, Ruby's cheerful voice kept him from dozing off.

"Hey Mister Terumi, I made new friends!"

"…Yeah, congrats. Can I sleep now?" Terumi replied with a 'you think I care' look. Ruby pouted.

"No you can't! I want to introduce them to you!"

Not wanting to make a commotion, Terumi redundantly went to Ruby and her friends' beds. He sat down and scolded when he saw Weiss.

"Oho, so the _princess_ decides to lower herself and befriend a _commoner_? That's rich!" Suddenly, he felt a pain at his arm as Ruby was pinching it while pouting.

"Don't say that to Weiss! Anyway, this is Blake Belladonna. Blake, he is the awesome Yuuki Terumi I was talking about!"

'Awesome, me? Heh, this girl is full of surprises.' Terumi mused. The black haired girl put down her book and looked at him with bored eyes.

"Blake Belladonna, pleased to meet you."

"…Kid, stop making that face or I will label you the same category with the _princess_." Terumi narrowed, his serpentine eyes gleaming. The girl, Blake, startled but soon recovered from it. The other girls looked at him warily at his sudden change of atmosphere while Ruby was having twinkles in her eyes.

(A/N: Terumi was closing his eyes like Kazuma and Hazama. Even when threating Weiss, he still didn't show his eyes.)

"So cool! Why didn't you show your eyes earlier?!" Ruby almost screamed like a fan girl. Terumi blinked before lowering his eyelids again and massaging his nose. This girl was indeed full of surprises.

"To scare the shit out of other kids? No, I don't want to make things worse back then." He looked at the time. "Well, it's midnight already. I will get some rest for tomorrow. Good night girls."

"Have a nice sleep Mister Terumi!"

* * *

This concludes Terumi's first day at Beacon. The next chapter will be longer and more action, I can promise that! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, Terumi still hates cats but what kind of God freaks out just because of feline? He has to control himself in front of others.

The Susanoo form he was in Rebel 1 is his toned-down version, a.k.a the Astral Heat ver (you know, the form he takes in the last part of Unholy Wrath of Basilisk) without his knowing. If he ever transforms into his current Susanoo form, he's only showing his 30% to 50% of his power at best, since in Centralfiction we _all_ know that he's still holding back.

I will make RWBY appear earlier than in canon. And about two Blazblue characters I promised to add, tbh, I can't decide who so I need your help!

* * *

-Rebel 3-

Terumi woke up early to have a walk around the school. From what he heard, Beacon was the biggest and most prestigious in Vale. The Military Academy only surpassed this because it has multiple layers of defenses but that's all.

"-se, let me go!"

Terumi heard noises somewhere. He stopped his tracks to hear it again and it sounded like a female's cry ahead. He sighed; why the hell must he be there to stop an argument or shit? He lazily walked to the source and saw a group of boys circling around a girl, the big one among them was pulling her…rabbit ear? Terumi looked around and found a sizeable rock. He smirked before picking it up and drawing his hand back, aiming precisely and then throwing it at the back of the boy's head. A loud scream confirmed that he hit.

"The hell was that, asshole?!" The kid turned around and pointed at Terumi accusingly, who shrugged off. One of his companions ran to him and grabbed his collar, holding him up.

"What are we gonna do with him, Cardin?"

"Bring him here, Russel. I think we need to think this guy not to interfere with others' business."

Terumi sighed as he was dragged to Cardin, who was grinning. The girl was about to shout when he pulled her ear again to silence her. The other kid, Russel, let go of Terumi and let him fall down on his butt.

"So, any last words?" Cardin and his friends circled him. Terumi glanced at the girl; good, she was fine.

"Last words, me? Ohoho, I think _you_ should be the one to say it."

"Wha –"

Cardin was launched into the air by a fast Jagoku Houtenjin from Terumi. He didn't stay there for more than a second when Ouroboros bit his leg and dragged him back the ground. While Cardin was struggling to stand up, his friends soon met his same fate as they were kneed, stomped and then thrown like rag dolls by Terumi.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to make me eat the dust? Where did that attitude go?" Terumi mocked, laughing like a mad man. Cardin growled as he finally stood up and lunged at the man with his fist. Terumi casually caught it and slowly twisted Cardin's hand, making the boy scream in pain.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you, freak?! Are you fucking insane?!" Cardin cried, trying to escape Terumi's grip. An even sickening laughter was his response. Terumi headbutted the boy and let go of his hand. The Winchester boy ran back to his defeated friends.

"That's right, I am INSANE! Because only INSANE people like me would protect a Faunus, am I _right_?" Terumi sneered at Cardin with his now opened serpentine eyes. Too scared of the man before him, Cardin urged his friends to run for it. Terumi sighed and closed his eyes before turning to the shaking Faunus girl behind him. "Ya 'right?"

"Y-Yes, thank you for the help. But why did you do that? No human should stand up for a Faunus like me…"

"Tch, I don't know people in this world but I am not a racist." Terumi scowled before extending a hand at the Faunus girl, who took it. "By the way, the name's Yuuki Terumi, first year. Yours?"

"Velvet Scarlatina, second year. Nice to meet you, Terumi."

….

After saying goodbye to that rabbit Faunus girl, Terumi continued his walk. Seeing so many students, he looked at the clock on his Scroll. It seemed that dealing with those runts had taken a lot time from him. Frowning lightly, he headed back to the dome.

At there, he met Ruby and the three from yesterday. For some reasons, his nose and skin reacted when he was near the black haired girl, Blake if he remembered right. It's like standing near a feline, his mortal enemy. He casted a glance at the girl and saw nothing related to a cat.

'Right, she is a _human_ , not a cat _Faunus_.' Terumi thought sarcastically without knowing that he was close to the truth than everyone was.

"Where did you go, Mister Terumi? I woke up and I didn't see you! Jaune is angry with you making him pack your bed and stuff!" Ruby inquired him. Terumi raised an eyebrow at the girl; when did he become her, err, property? He landed a chop on the girl, who winced at the impact.

"Ow!"

"Stop babysitting me, kid. Say, we are supposed to do the, what, Initial test this morning eh?"

"Headmaster Ozpin already announced it yesterday, are you deaf or something? Don't tell me, you're a dolt like her too?" Weiss said. She soon realized what she had said as veins popped up on Terumi's forehead. He was quickly elbowed by Yang.

"S-She was just kidding, right?" She sent an 'apologize him, dammit' look to Weiss, who complied with restrained tone. Terumi wasn't convinced enough as a portal appeared beside him and the Nox Nyctores slowly exited from it. Ruby saw this and used her tactic: hugging him from behind and faking hurt voice.

"Wha – What's your deal, Ruby?!" Terumi tried to shrug the girl off but she was persistent.

"No fighting! If you don't listen to me, I will stay like this until you die!"

It took a while to calm Terumi down (again) and they followed Professor Goodwitch.

* * *

Terumi didn't hear what Ozpin was speaking as he was staring at the forest below with interest. He could feel the malicious aura coming from whatever lurking in the trees.

"The first person you meet will become your partner for 4 years."

Terumi widened his eyes when he heard this. He felt Ruby's stare beside him.

"No." Was his response. The girl pouted before resuming to Ozpin and Glynda. Terumi sighed as he made sure to hear the rest of the speech. Basically, he would go to a temple and pick up the relic and head back.

'Heh, easy as fuck.' He grinned. It was his turn as the platform launched him into the air. Barely controlling his excitement, Terumi let out a terrific laughter which could be heard from afar.

* * *

"Ozpin, do you think that it's wise to let someone dangerous like him enter this school?" Glynda asked, disturbed by Terumi's maniacal laughter. Ozpin took a slip of his coffee and turned to her. "Oh I am very confident about my decision. Beside, if you don't remember, we have already met him before."

The woman frowned and began searching in her mind. It took her a minute to widen her eyes. "You mean, he is _that_ man? No wonder why I had a feeling that I had met him before. But, Ozpin, are you _sure_ that Yuuki Terumi, no, Takehaya Susanoo is _Kazuma Kuvaru_?

"I am not 100% sure, that's why we will find out whether he is the one or not. If my suspicion was right, correct, well, Qrow, Taiyang and Raven would be delighted to see him again. Summer as well, if she's out there somewhere."

* * *

Terumi drew his knives and used the momentum to stab them at the tree below to slow down his descent, cleaving it in halves in process.

'lright, first thing.'Terumi put on his hood. "Can't risk letting someone see me and vice versa.'

He opened his Scroll and it showed the map of the forest, the temple was to the North-East from his position. It should take about an hour or less to reach the place. Seeing there was a lot of time, Terumi decided to walk and enjoyed the forest. He heard howls around him and a pack of Beowulves jumped out of the bushes. There was an Alpha standing at the rock ahead, commanding its grunts to circle the prey.

"Hmm, fascinating." Terumi muttered as he caught the head of a Beowulf lunging at him. The Grimm struggled in his grip for a while before Terumi crushed its skull. A wide smirk crept on Terumi's face as he turned to the other Beowulves, hands drawing the knives.

"This should be fun." And he went at them.

* * *

Ruby mentally cursed her fate. She was hoping to meet Terumi and what she got was an irritated Weiss. After hearing the heiress's lecture, Ruby decided to make peace with her and moved on. They encountered multiple Beowulves and proceeded to cut them down.

"…This is not right." Weiss paused and observed the fading Grimms. "They were running from someone, or _something_. They were already injured when we saw them."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked before taking a closer look at the nearest Beowulf. She saw many snake bites and cuts. Snake bites and cuts….

"Oh, so Mister Terumi was the one who wounded them. I am sure of it!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss was about to retort when she remembered the snake-like chain Terumi used to threaten her. "The snake bites, sure, but what about the cuts? I didn't see him carrying any weapons other than the snake?"

"He has a pair of well-crafted butterfly knives, too – Hmm, do you hear that?" Ruby heard Beowulf's roar and human's laughter from ahead. The two went to check what was going on.

* * *

"Ora ora ora ORA!"

Terumi grabbed two Beowulves and slammed them into each other, breaking their skulls. He then skewered another with his knives and then kicked it away. Terumi dashed forward with **Messenga** , killing everything in his way. In seconds, the pack was all dead but the Beowulf Alpha, which tried to avenge its brethrens by jumping at Terumi.

"Heh, weakling!" Terumi easily dodged and kicked the Alpha away. He then grabbed its head and slammed it down. " **Garengeki!** Die die die DIE!"

Terumi proceeded to stomp on the Alpha's head. Even when it's dead, he still did it rapidly while laughing like a mad man. He was having fun for the first time after coming to this world. Until…

"Mister Terumi, stop! It's already dead!" Ruby's voice called out from behind. Terumi stopped and turned around to see the kid and the Weiss girl.

"Oh fancy to meet you here, _you highness_." He made a mock bow. "Why are you here with the _commoner_ , may I ask? Oh let me guess, you could not find that Nikos girl and now end up with little Ruby, correct?" He finished with a sly smile, which made Weiss blush in anger and embarrassment. Ruby sighed as she went to Terumi and pinched his cheek.

"Owowowowow!"

"Stop teasing Weiss! She has learnt it already!" Ruby said with an unusual stern voice.

* * *

"That girl is so similar to her mother." Glynda commented as she was watching the commotion on her Scroll.

"Yes she is." Ozpin smiled lightly. "Back to our topic. Do you believe in my words now?"

"…No need to remind me. But how? He was much older back then and now he comes back with a younger form. That just makes no sense!" She said, confusion and frustration in her voice. She couldn't think of any logical reason for this sudden change of age. Ozpin, once again, smiled.

"Oh Glynda, this kind of thing is a piece of cake to him. He is a _god_ after all. If he's not, how could he stand against the likes of Salem and emerge unscathed?"

Glynda flinched at this; of course, she had experienced the might of Susanoo in the past. Back then, she had doubted his strength and guess what? She had ended up in the hospital for two months with her Aura completely depleted. But what hurt her pride most was she, a Huntress with Aura and Semblance, lost to a man without such things. Then she had learnt the fact from Ozpin and team STRQ that Kazuma Kuvaru, now known as Yuuki Terumi, was a God, a freaking _God_.

* * *

"Say, Mister Terumi, where is your partner?" Ruby asked.

"I don't need one. I can do fine on my own Ruby. And never bring up this question again." Terumi answered without turning back as he kept walking forward. They were near the temple, only 3km left.

"!" Terumi shoved Ruby aside as an orange sharp object pierced his chest. "Argh!"

"W-What?!" Ruby rubbed her head and then widened her eyes at Terumi who was having a Death Stalker's stinger on his chest. "MISTER TERUMIIIII!"

"D-Dammit…Princess, get her and run! The temple is up ahead. You can't miss it!" Terumi yelled while struggling to yank the stinger out of his body. Weiss was horrified at the scene but managed to speak. "W-W-What about you?!"

"Just GO! I can handle this myself – "

The curve stringer pulled Terumi to the incoming Grimm, leaving a distraught Ruby screaming his name. She was then pulled by Weiss, who urged Ruby to fulfill his request. She had to knock the redhead unconscious to make her silence and continued to the temple.

After making sure that the duo had gone, Terumi turned to the hungry Death Stalker with a grin. And it wasn't alone. Two more Nevermores and a King Taijitu were there as well.

"So crowded, eh? Then, LET'S HAVE SO _FUN_!"

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda shuddered at the scene. They didn't expect to see Terumi yank his body out of the poisonous stinger so casually like that.

"Oh right, he is immortal. I should take note of that." Glynda said with a deadpan tone as she saw Terumi fending off the Avian Grimms and Snake before focusing back to Death Stalker.

After taking the chess piece and meeting Yang and Blake, Ruby ran back to the forest only to be held back by Weiss.

* * *

"Let me go! Mister Terumi is still in there. He needs our help!"

"Are you stupid? How can you save a _dead_ man at this point?!" Weiss retorted, having enough of this girl's stubbornness. Yang sighed as she walked to Ruby and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Come on Rubes, let's go. He wouldn't want to see you like this, right?"

"But…*sob*…But…" Ruby cried. "Mister Terumi saved me and I hadn't repaid it yet…And now he has to die because of _me_ …I…I…"

The ground suddenly shook violently, temporarily snapping Ruby out of her grief. The four girls, and the newcomers, looked at the forest and saw a gigantic green serpent rising up, biting a King Taijitu and slamming it down. Along with the shrieks of the Grimms, there was a maniacal laughter mixed with them. Ruby's face brightened immediately.

"MISTER TERUMI!" She cried happily. She knew it! The Invincible Yuuki Terumi wouldn't die that easily.

* * *

" **Gouga…** " Terumi waited for the Nevermore to come closer and then launched into the air, his legs flowing with greenish aura. " **SOUTENJIN!** " The impact from the somersault kicks blew the Grimm's head apart, splashing blood everywhere. The scorpion one assaulted him with its claws and stinger, making the man back away to dodge. King Taijitu wasted no time as two of its heads lunged at Terumi with high speed and succeeded in sending him into the trees.

"Kuh!" Terumi spat out some blood. He glared at the black and white snake Grimm; he, being beaten by a _snake_ of all things? Preposterous! The Grimms suddenly stopped their tracks as they saw their prey briefly change into _that_ form, the form that had once defeated their Queen in the past. The man called out the same broadsword and nailed it through the Death Stalker, killing it instantly, before using the momentum of the tail to jump at the Nevermore and hacking it into pieces.

"…And now is your turn." Terumi slowly turned to the scared King Taijitu. Both heads were hissing as if it was begging for forgiveness. His scowl turned into a wide sickening smile. " **Senkon Meiraku…** "

A large rune circle appeared under Terumi and released countless Ouroboros chains. They caught the Grimm and hurled it into the sky, forming a giant snake in process before biting it violently and slamming it back to the ground. Terumi casted one last look at the mess he had caused before going and picking up the chess piece Ozpin had placed nearby.

* * *

Ruby was literally bouncing on the ground as she saw Terumi emerging from the forest with the relic in tow. He flashed a smirk at her as his way of greeting. The girl ran to him, crying in happiness and hugging him tightly.

"Y-You made me so worried, Mister Terumi! I thought you were dead and I…I…I." She stuttered to find more appropriate words. Terumi laughed as he patted the girl's head lightly.

"I won't die just because of some pests like them, Ruby. See? I didn't have to use _that_ form to finish them off."

Ruby shuddered as she imagined Terumi donning in his (basic) Susanoo armor and slaughtering the unfortunate Grimms. She was conflicted between praising Terumi and pitying the creatures.

"Terumi, there you are!" Jaune called him from distance. He was with the stalking girl from yesterday and a pair. Terumi sent a smirk at Pyrrha and the girl seemed to understand the meaning as she blushed.

"You bastard! I was late to breakfast this morning because of you!" Jaune childishly yelled at Terumi, who only stared back in disbelief with a 'Wut?' look. The boy beside him sighed before walking to Terumi.

"My name is Lie Ren and this is Nora Valkyrie –"

"HimynameisNoraandiamRen'schildhoodfriendnicetomeetyou…." The girl, Nora, leaned to Terumi and began torturing his ears with her annoyingly talkative mouth. Terumi's right eye was twitching repeatedly.

"Thatsnakewasyoursrightitlookssocoolbutnotascoolasmy –"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

[-Team RWBY (Ruby), led by Ruby Rose!] Ozpin finished. Ruby stared at the headmaster disbelieved as Yang and Blake congratulated her, especially Yang. Terumi just smiled and gave her a thumb-up but that's enough to make Ruby happy.

"And lastly, Mister Yuuki." Ozpin addressed him, gaining his attention. [Unfortunately, you haven't found your partner and it seems that all the teams are full now. Therefore, you will become a one-man team until you find a suitable partner. Is this acceptable for you?]

All eyes turned to Terumi, who frowned. He liked doing alone, yes, but why was he feeling like something bad would happen? Shaking that thought away, he nodded.

[That's settled then.]

The students soon went to their teams' assigned rooms. Terumi was about to go when he spotted Glynda and Ozpin approaching him. The latter adjusted his glasses before speaking up.

"Your performance in the Initiation Test was splendid, Mister Yuuki. I have never seen a man without Aura not only fending off the Grimms but also making it back in one piece. Splendid, indeed."

"…Save your breathe, Headmaster. What's your business with me, actually?" Terumi inquired, opening his serpentine eyes to face Ozpin and Glynda.

"Does the name 'Summer Rose' ring any bell?" The man asked. Terumi frowned at the sudden question before shrugging. "No clue. Is she Ruby's relative or something?"

At this point, the two professors turned to each other and exchanged words. After several nods, they turned to the impatient Terumi again.

"I am sorry. It would seem that we mistook you to the man that guided Miss Summer to become a famous Huntress. And if you ask, she is Miss Ruby's mother." Ozpin said.

"So, where is she now?"

"…She is gone for quite a time now." Ozpin replied with a sad smile before coughing. "Ehem, that aside, we have a problem regarding your room. It seems that the other teams have occupied all the available rooms so you have only one option and that is to stay with the RWBY team."

There was a pregnant silence until Glynda broke it. "Mister Yuuki?"

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?! Me, staying with a bunch of kids, err, girls? I am not gay, seriously, but you think they, especially the princess, will allow me to stay there? Not a slim chance there." Terumi shouted at the two. "And I am no pedophile, thank you."

Ozpin's laughter stopped him from spouting any longer. "You misunderstood my intention, Mister Yuuki. Of all teams, they are the only one to get along well with you and I can bet that Miss Ruby will be glad if you stay there with her. Plus, we will provide extra bed sheet and some required furniture to meet your satisfaction. We can even change the room to separate you from them. Do not worry, you only stay with them until a vacant room is found and you can immediately transfer to it."

"…You better keep your words, _Ozpin_." Terumi addressed the Headmaster's name with venom in his tone before sighing in defeat. "Alright. Give me the uniform, too. I will have to wear it to attend classes tomorrow, right?"

* * *

At Salem's castle, the Queen of Grimms looked like she was having a nightmare. That accused God was back. _Susanoo_ was back and now she had to act carefully not to provoke him like in the past. She had suffered major injuries and a humiliation back then and she wouldn't dare to repeat it again.

* * *

As you can see, I skipped a lot of events and altered the notable ones. We all know about Ozpin's speech already and it's a pain in the ass to type them. Yes, Terumi is freaking OP as fuck, I know. He is a _God_ now and even with 5 percents of his true power, he still can kick Grimms' asses with little to no effort. He will surely hold back _a lot_ when facing humans.

That's all I can say. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I am thinking of an OOC Ragna with a Sector Seven experimental Susanoo Unit, dubbed as 'Prototype God'; who comes from a world where Terumi became its benevolent ruler as mentioned in Rebel 1. I have a problem between keeping his original personalities and changing him into an Ax-Crazy bastard due to the cost of using the incomplete Susanoo. I may call him 'Bloody Susanoo' or 'Calamity Susanoo' but meh, can't decide.

I said I would add two BB characters. One is from the main BB timeline and one is an OC. The latter is stated above and about the former, I am tempted to add Hakume/Original Jin. I mean, two Susanoos in the same place, what can be more awesome than that? If my OC Ragna the Bloody/Calamity Susanoo gains enough support, there will be _three_ Susanoos. I can even add _Kagura_ if you want :3

And about Ozpin and Glynda knowing about Terumi and his involvement with team STRQ, I am trying to recreate a scenario similar to Blazblue: Phase 0 where Bloodedge a.k.a Ragna going to the past and helping the soon-to-be Six Heroes.

* * *

~Rebel 4~

After receiving his clothes and supplies, Terumi reluctantly followed Ozpin to team RWVY's room. He thought of many possible scenarios that could happen when he was in the same room with those kids. One was being pestered by Ruby and his annoying sister nonstop, another was being apprehended by polices called by that princess. And not to mention the strange irritating sensation when he was near that Blake girl. It's like standing near his mortal enemy: cat.

They stopped before a room with 'RWBY' sign on the door. Ozpin knocked twice and the answerer was Ruby. She greeted the headmaster politely before noticing Terumi.

'Oh fuck my pride.'

"Mister Terumi! Uh, Ozpin sir, what is he doing here?" Ruby exclaimed before realizing she was practically yelling at Ozpin's face. The man chuckled lightly as Ruby stepped aside to make his way to her room. The girl then looked at Terumi with unusual enthusiasm, which was unnerving Terumi a lot.

"Miss Ruby, please assemble your team. There is something important required the attention of you all." Ozpin asked as Ruby did right away. The girls stood in a straight line, waiting for their Headmaster to speak.

"Good. As you already knew, Mister Yuuki here is a one-man team for the time being. And due to his special circumstance, we cannot find a suitable room for him. I and professor Glynda have discussed and reached the agreement that: he will stay with you all from now, at least until he forms his own team."

Team RWBY's multiple reactions were expected, especially Weiss'. She was shouting something about she being a Schnee heiress and it's unacceptable for her to stay with a lowly man. Terumi's scowl quickly reminded her of what would happen if she continued as she shut up immediately.

"Rest assured. He already promised that he will not touch your belongings and do any indecent to you girls. If he does such things, please report back to me and professor Glynda." Ozpin casted a sly smirk at the irritated Terumi. "Any questions?"

The girls looked at each other grimly, except Ruby who was obviously happy about Terumi's stay with her. They excused Ozpin for few minutes to discuss. Weiss' annoying tone implied that she did not agree. Yang respected the Headmaster and her sister's decision and just 'rolled' with it. Blake didn't care as long as he didn't touch her things. Nodding to each other, they turned to Ozpin and Ruby nodded at Ozpin.

"Then it's settled. Treat them well, Mister Yuuki. I will take my leave here." And Ozpin exited the room.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Um, Mister Terumi –"

"Not. A. Word, Ruby." Terumi cut her short.

…..

Terumi ignored Ruby's protests as he placed his bed sheet on the floor near the windows. She wanted him to sleep on a proper bed like her but Terumi insisted that he slept on the floor.

"I don't want _her Highness_ to be bothered with me sleeping on the same level as her." Terumi said with a mock respectful tone. "Well now, when you girls finish doing whatever you want in the bathroom, be sure to tell me."

* * *

-Later that night-

Terumi switched to a yellow tank top and black pants. He was busy looking up information on his Scroll. Recalling what Ozpin had said this afternoon, he typed 'Summer Rose' on the Scroll, hoping to learn about Ruby's apparently missing mom. She had been a student of Beacon and formed team STRQ with Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang's father, and the Branwen siblings, Raven and Qrow. They had been regarded as the strongest team at the time.

'Interesting. Hm?'

He stopped at the 'Recent activities' part. Qrow worked at Signal Academy as a teacher while Raven went to missions regularly. Taiyang seemed to have retired and stay at home to take care of his daughters. He frowned at the part about Summer's 'death' in her last and final mission. He glanced at the sleeping Ruby with a pity look. Looked like even though having a devoted father and a caring sister, she still felt lonely. Judging from her attitudes around him lately, it seemed that Ruby looked up to Terumi and considered him as her brother. He hated being part of this kind of relationship but Terumi couldn't abandon the kid. Walking to her sleeping form, he subconsciously stroked her hair and she giggled at the act. It took him a minute to realize what he had done.

'The hell is wrong with me? Acting all soft of sudden…Shit, this is not like me at all.' He looked at Ruby with a scowl and a smile. 'Tch…'

* * *

Terumi woke up and saw the girls still sleeping. He took the uniform and went to the bathroom to take a bath before changing to it. To his surprise, it fit his body perfectly and it also felt comfortable a lot. He took few minutes to examine his reflections and make some poses as well. He mentally laughed at his attics.

'Well, better stop playing around and prepare. This is my first day at school after all.'

Terumi folded his bed sheet and grabbed his books. He looked at the clock above the door and saw that it's only 4:00 am. Seeing that it' still soon to go to class, Terumi decided to head to the schoolyard to exercise a bit. He a"lso noted to himself to test the durability of his clothes in case he had to fight with it in the future.

….

Terumi spent almost two hours doing his special moves and found that the uniform was surprisingly tenacious. He invoked the incomplete Susanoo, calling out his sword and swinging few times before disabling it.

'Still look like new? Whoa, I have to find whoever makes these and give him/her my sincerest compliment.'

Unknown to him, Ozpin had been observed him from the beginning. The man chuckled to himself while slipping his coffee. On his table, the Scroll was active and it was displaying a picture of an older Terumi smiling with a group of four students. There was a girl looking very similar to Ruby hugging Terumi's right arm while smiling.

* * *

"Tch, it's almost nine o'clock already. Where the hell are that kids?!" Terumi grumbled as he kept checking his Scroll again and again. Having feared that he had been late for class, he ran as fast as he could but when he got there, team RWBY was nowhere to be found. And that Jaune kid's team as well. So much for the first day, huh.

"I swear if I ever –"

"Sorry we're late!" Ruby's voice echoed outside the lecture hall as she and her teammates burst into the door along with team JNPR. The students and Terumi stared at them dumfounded while professor Port just smiled and told them to go to their seats before he began the class.

…..

"Oh Amaterasu, what have I done to make you put me in this misery?" Terumi muttered as he tried his best not to fall asleep. Professor Port was teaching when he remembered something and started rambling about his grandfather and blablabla. He looked down at Ruby and the girls. The redhead was like him, trying not to sleep; Yang and Blake did their own businesses while Weiss was attentive and wrote down everything the mustache man was saying

"Hmm?" Terumi saw two big cages at the corner of the hall and focused his eyes to identify whatever inside them. Port, noticing Terumi's gaze at the objects, smiled lightly.

"Mister Yuuki, I see you are interested in the Grimms I brought here." Professor Port spoke, starling Terumi a bit. "Why don't you come down here and be the example for the class?"

"Err, must I?" Everyone turned to him as if they were expecting him to do so as well as Port. Sighing in defeat, he walked down to the platform. The old man gestured him to face one of the cages.

"Be ready, Mister Yuuki. I will release it now." The professor raised his giant axe. Terumi shrugged as he swapped his uniform with his battle attire, the standard Mage Guild uniform and his trademark yellow coat.

"You can do it, Mister Terumi!" Ruby cheered.

"Kick its ass dude!" Jaune shouted. Oddly, Nora was doing the same thing as her leader.

"Now then, let's the match. BEGIN!"

Port brought down his weapon on the lock as the Grimm inside the cage, Boarbatusk, jumped out of it. The creature glared at him while growling. Terumi said nothing as he spread his arms wide as if to say 'Come at me'. Boarbatusk let out a roar as it charged at him with the horns on its head, which he easily sidestepped to dodge. The beast made a sharp turn around and faced Terumi again while growling.

"Good, Mister Yuuki. But you can't dodge forever." Professor Port remarked as Boarbatusk made the charge again. Terumi didn't bother to dodge, instead, he was swinging a small Ouroboros chain on his hand. When the Grimm was right before him, he disappeared.

"W-What? Where did he go?!" A student shouted. The others were looking everywhere for Terumi until a girl pointed at the air above the Grimm. "There!"

" **OUJA ZANROUGA!** "

Terumi reappeared as he leaped into the air while the chain on his hand extended and trapped the Boarbatusk. He landed and pulled the chain as a sickening *crack* sound could be heard from the creature. It seemed that he broke many bones inside the Boarbatusk. He turned around and walked to the weakened beast, smirking evilly.

" **Orochi Burensen!** " He raised his leg and then began stomping on the poor Grimm's head rapidly while laughing maniacally. "Does it hurt? **DOES IT HURT?** HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The huntsmen/huntresses-in-training could not believe what was happening. The calm aura around Terumi was there just a minute earlier and now replaced by that of a mad man. Some were vomiting when seeing the Grimm being stomped like there was no tomorrow and others were averting their eyes from the scene. Ruby knew that Terumi was not normal but this went too far. The Boarbatusk didn't even have the time to dissolve as it was being tortured like that.

"That's enough, Mister Yuuki. The Grimm cannot fight any longer. Cease your madness right now!" Professor Port demanded. Terumi turned to him as he stopped. The Boarbatusk immediately faded into nothingness after that. He waved his hand as he was in his uniform again before bowing lightly to the old teacher and heading back to his seat. On his way, he saw Cardin and his runts staring at him in horror. Terumi flashed a maniacal grin at them and they screamed like girls.

* * *

The lesson ended with Weiss killing the last Boarbatusk. Even though the girl was proud of her result, she couldn't help feeling afraid when she recalled Terumi's performance earlier. Thank God that she was under control of her attitudes. Otherwise, she would have met the Grimm's similar fate.

Oh and she had to have a talk with that girl, Ruby. How could a childish, incompetent person like Ruby become her team's leader?! She had hoped that Ozpin would choose her but he had chosen Ruby instead. This was unacceptable!

"U-Um Weiss, what's wrong? You look so angry." Ruby poked her back and said with a timid tone.

….

Terumi was being scolded by Professor Port for his little 'show'. The old man, like Ozpin and Glynda, had known of Terumi's true identity but he could not stand the Dark God's insane side. After a couple of promises and stuff, he was released.

'Tch, that old fart is persistent – Hm?'

Terumi heard someone shouting ahead and went to check. He frowned; Weiss was picking on Ruby again. This time, the princess was ranting about Ruby not having the qualities to become RWBY's leader. Although he hated to admit it, he agreed with Weiss. Ruby was too young and inexperienced to take on such responsibilities. He waited until the Schnee was gone and stepped out of his cover. She stood there and lowered her head to hide her tearing eyes

"M-Mister Terumi, where have you been?" Ruby exclaimed. "Oh, so you heard all of it?"

"Pretty much. So what are you going to do now? Resigning from the position?"

Ruby stood there, speechless. Weiss was harsh but she had a point; she was not qualified to become a leader.

"I-I think I will –"

"You are young and cocky, true." Terumi interrupted her. "But that alone doesn't mean you can't be a leader. She is a _princess_ , she was raised in a different environment and she was expected to lead people and shit. Yeah, I say 'fuck her'. I have seen people like her before. And what did I do? I ate them for breakfast, literally.

Seeing Ruby's pale face was amusing. "Jokes aside, I think she's wrong. Everything takes time, Ruby. And when you are matured and experienced, eventually you will become a find, if not best, leader. And when that time comes, _you_ will be the one to insult her for her _incompetence._ "

Terumi finished as Ruby swallowed his advice. Sighing, he walked to Ruby and patted her head like a brother would do to his sister. "You are tired. Go and take some rest. I will _knock_ some words to that thick skull of hers."

"H-Hey, don't hit her okay? She is still my teammate!"

"Heh, no promise. And who knows, I may _eat_ her for dinner if she keeps barking like that."

Ruby shuddered at his bad pun.

Terumi didn't have to the job as Professor Port had seen the scene and found Weiss. He tried his best to make Weiss understand the whole situation and after a long while, she finally comprehended all of it.

* * *

Short chapter and a bunch of awkward conversations but the main purpose of this chapter is to inform you of my ideas. Please tell me about your opinions, I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so Ragna the Bloody Apocalypse/Calamity Harbinger and Hakumen will be the Blazblue additional characters.

Warning: Ragna is already an OC now so obviously he is OOC but Hakumen/Jin is a different story. I will make sure to stick with his original personality as close as possible, but his being OOC is unavoidable.

Ragna's entire new moveset:

His Drive is Time Eater/Absorber involving draining one's time to heal himself. His new specials are heavily based on his old ones, like Hell's Fang is now promoted to Darkness Fang, Gauntlets Hades is similar to Order-Sol's Lv3!Bandit Revolver, Inferno Divider is Inferno Eradicator, Belial Edge now has a spiral aura to add more destructive power, Nightmare Edge is similar to Hakumen's Tengai, Bloody Barrage is only usable when Blood Scythe is in rifle mode, involving shooting three or ten bullets max, and Bloody Magnum, the concentrated version which fires a much stronger bullet capable of destroying _magical structures_. His Overdrive is Prototype Susanoo, which allows him to transform into the man-made God for a short period; enhancing his attacks and drive. Exceed Accel is God's Hatred, which Ragna performs Susanoo's OD Masou no Kyoujin. His Astral Heat is Crimson Onslaught, involving Ragna slashing like Black Onslaught before transforming into Prototype Susanoo and ripping his opponent's soul apart with his empowered Blood Scythe.

Ragna favors Blood Scythe's Rifle Mode more because it can deal with problems quicker than CQB. That's why whenever he appears during a fight, he always uses Bloody Barrage and Bloody Magnum.

His battle theme is Black Onslaught II at default.

* * *

~Rebel 5~

Ragna frowned; he was not supposed to be alive. He was sure that he had thrown himself into the Boundary as the last ditch of keeping his sanity intact at risk of becoming a mad man, courtesy of the Prototype Unit. Kokonoe had warned him against overusing it along with his Drive, but Ragna didn't care. As long as he could kill them, those wrenched Librarium, and avenge his siblings and _her_ , he was content. Heh, the sensation when he thrust his blade at that Puppeteer's guts, he could still feel at the moment.

"Hmm?"

He heard sounds inside that bush. Carefully drawing Blood Scythe and switching to Rifle Mode without making too much noise, Ragna approached it. Seconds later, an Ursa jumped at him with its claws but he pulled the trigger and its head shattered into pieces.

"Looks like you are not alone. Good, I can have some exercises with this." Ragna popped his neck as his thin smile turned to a sickening one as he saw a horde of Ursas with a Major charging at him. Emerald Forest wasn't as quiet as it used to be that day.

"Tch, bunch of puppies." Ragna muttered as he turned away, behind him was numerous disappearing corpses of the Grimms. He clutched his hands to test his muscles; it felt real, so he wasn't dreaming at all. Damn, what's going on?

"…I see yer quite strong there, fella." A light-hearted and drunky voice spoke at the tree before Ragna. He looked up to see a black haired man in gray shirt and black pants hanging a sword on his shoulder. "Never seen you before. A fresh Huntsman maybe?"

"…Haven't gone for a hunt for a long time now, so nah, I am not a Hunter. I assure you're one?"

"Yeah." He jumped down and pointed his sword at Ragna threateningly. "I saw your abilities there. No Semblance can just outright make a Grimm become a skeleton like that. And your mentality isn't, err, stable at all."

"Let's just say I have awesome stuff. And my head is a bit messy now so can you please step aside so that I can find a place to rest?" Ragna tried to be polite. The man before him just laughed and then thrust his blade at Ragna, who brought Blood Scythe to block in time. They traded blows after blows before backing away.

"You are good, I must admit! Name's Qrow Branwen. Yours?"

"Ragna, Ragna the Bloody Apocalypse. Scary title, I know." Ragna smirked a bit. Qrow grinned back before charging at Ragna again, his sword shifting into a scythe. The latter's Blood Scythe answered it with its own Scythe Mode as well.

"Well well well, your blade can change shapes, too? You sure you're not my fan?"

"No thanks. Even if I were one, I would never be a fan of a drunkard like you." Ragna said with sarcasm in his tone. Qrow stared at him for a moment before laughing and putting away his sword. Ragna did the same with Blood Scythe.

"About two kilometers from here is Beacon Academy, where my dear cousins are attending. You can head to there and ask for a stay tonight if you want." Qrow pointed at the direction on Ragna's left.

"You teaching there?"

"Nah. Me already teaches at Signal Academy. Just having some businesses with the headmaster of Beacon and hey, why can't an uncle visit his cousins?"

"True true. Guess we are in the same path eh, Crow?" Ragna smirked, ignoring Qrow's complaint about 'It's Qrow, not Crow!'.

* * *

Terumi yawned, feeling really bored at the moment. He was in the Glynda's Combat Class with other kids as usual. The professor had chosen the Jaune kid and that punk Cardin to practice. And as expected, Jaune got overwhelmed really fast and his Aura was red at the moment. His eyes narrowed when Cardin was apparently beating up the leader of JNPR. When he raised his mace high to land the last blow, before Glynda could intervene, Terumi threw a knife at the bully, knocking his weapon away and startling him.

"The hell was that?!"

Cardin shouted, looking at the students for the culprit. Terumi laughed as he stood up and descended down to the hall, brushing the other kids to make way.

"Ya got guts, punk? Yeah, I did that. So what?"

"Y-You!" Cardin shakily pointed at Terumi while backing away when he stumbled into an irritated Glynda. The female teacher glared at Terumi as if to scold him, which he shrugged off.

"Mister Arc, your combat abilities are quite poor as showed by your Aura level kept dropping down nonstop. I suggest you focusing in training and referring to your Scrolls for more combat advices. And now, Mister Yuuki." Terumi looked at her with anticipation. "If you are that eager, very well, you can fight Mister Winchester. And remember, do not _kill_ him, understand?"

"Hahaha, you said it! Alright, no killing spree today." Terumi laughed and popped his neck before jumping at the stage, his uniform replaced by his yellow coat and Magic Guild attires in process. Glynda sighed before urging Jaune to leave and raising the wall around the stage.

"'kay then, which type of beat down do you want? A quick, painless one or slow yet painful?"

"W-What's wrong with you, freak? You want to be expelled that bad?" Cardin, despite shaking as fuck right now, tried to intimidate Terumi, which amused the latter. Terumi casually twirled his knives and approached Cardin slowly, making the Winchester kid have to land the first strike to gain a hopeless advantage. Well, his mace did hit but the result wasn't what he had expected.

"N-No dodging? And look at him… He took that without an Aura?!" The students gasped and gossiped. Glynda massaged her forehead; she had forgotten to tell them about Terumi's 'unique' circumstances. But oh well, they eventually knew of it today.

"Heh, that's hurt. But!" Terumi kicked at Cardin's chest so strong that the kid was flying backward and crashing the wall, his Aura dropping down by 20%. "I suppose that I will toy with you a bit. **Jabaku…!** "

Ouroboros' aura engulfed Terumi's knives as he lunged at Cardin and slashed him several times, not caring about his constantly dropping down Aura level. When Cardin collapsed, Terumi pulled him up with his hands and pinched him against the spider-web cracked wall.

" **FUENJIN!** " Terumi laughed maniacally as he began draining Cardin's energy ala Aura, making the boy scream in process. "Does it hurt?" Terumi slammed him down and stomped on his head before gridding on it. "Does it hurt? Of course it **HURTS!** Gyeheheheahahahaha!"

"Mister Yuuki, that's enough!"

"I don't take order from anyone aside the Headmaster, woman!" Terumi retorted at her. He turned to the almost unconscious Cardin and swept the latter up with his foot before kicking him away with an empowered backward kick, cracking the wall even further. Cardin's Aura was below red now. Another blow from Terumi and his Aura would be depleted completely. But the Dark God didn't care as he walked to the unconscious leader of CRDL, still twirling his knives, when he felt like he was bound by an unknown force.

"Stop this at once, Mister Yuuki! I will not tolerate more of your maddening activities!" Glynda pointed her crop at him while casting the spell. Terumi struggled in the grip but he seemed to remember something as he stopped.

"Oh right, I have never introduced myself properly to other people right Glynda? Hehe…" A powerful wind was unleashed from Terumi and blew everything around him away, including Cardin who was later caught by a member of his team. Glynda braced herself; Terumi didn't bother to break her spell, which meant he was planning to do something.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Behold my true form! The Dark Susanoo – "

Dark green aura began flooding Terumi's body from below and forming the Susanoo Unit. When it reached his lower belly, Ruby shouted at him.

"Stop it, Mister Terumi! You are not yourself!"

"- Eh, what?" The progress halted as Terumi glanced at the almost tearing up Ruby, who was restrained by Yang from going down at him. He frowned; what was this feeling he was having? It felt like someone he dearly knew was scolding him. Yeah he did tell himself to act like Ruby's brother but this sensation…He could not describe it right.

'Tch, I will find it later.' Terumi let out a long breathe as his lower body reverted to normal and the menacing aura earlier disappeared. Glynda sighed in relief as she dismissed the binding spell and released Terumi. He turned to her and gestured at the still unconscious Cardin.

"You know what to do."

Glynda nodded at him and went to Cardin's side. She waved her crop and a warming aura enveloped Cardin. In seconds, his wounds disappeared and his Aura refilled. Terumi 'hmph'ed and walked to Ruby, who was relieved as well. He laughed before rubbing her soft hair several times, making the girl yelp in surprise.

" **Kazuma-san, I really like you!"**

"… **Stop shouting nonsense, Summer. I don't have time for your damn joke."**

" **Nope! I like you, no, I really looooove you, you know! Like a maiden confessing to her crush, like Glynda said!"**

"… **I am too old for this shit! I am leaving!"**

" **Hey, don't try to run, Kazuma-san!"**

A rush of memories and conversations flowed into Terumi's brain as he stopped caressing Ruby's head and clutched his head in pain.

"What's wrong, Mister Terumi?! Are you hurt?"

"N-No, it's nothing."

Terumi weakly smiled at Ruby before excusing himself.

* * *

"Well, that's all for today. Please R&R guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Ragna's appearance is taken from his #11 Color Palette from Blazblue Centralfiction and looks a bit younger.

* * *

~Rebel 6~

"God gave you Hope. But I, the Dark God, shall give you _**Despair**_." ~Dark God Susano'o~

* * *

"You sure about this, Qrow? That Salem is making her move this early?"

"Pretty sure of it. That scorpion Faunus and Hazel are heading here at the moment."

Ozpin frowned as he asked. Qrow lazily answered as he showed the picture of a Faunus with stinger-like hair and a muscular man on his Scroll to the Headmaster. The atmosphere was as bad as it seemed, then it became more intense when Ozpin noticed the white haired man playing with his Scroll.

'What is this overwhelming aura?! It was like, I am facing _Kazuma_! But that's impossible, Terumi is still with team RWBY at the moment. How can this be possible?!'

"Who…is he?"

"I found him on my way, and boy, you have to watch how he fights. Those Grimms were, like, turned to nothingness when he came in contact with them." Qrow said with a light-hearted and excited tone. "Oi Ragna, Ozzy here wants to ask you something."

"Huh? Oh sure, I was going to ask him myself." Ragna stopped messing with the Scroll, placed it back to the table and walked to the duo. With each steps from Ragna, Ozpin's mind became more nervous and almost freaked out. He had experienced this long ago, back when he had been younger and not as powerful as he was now. Back then, that witch Salem assaulted Vale with her massive army of every type of Grimms.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Damn it! Glynda, retreat with the rest of other students, I and team STRQ will try to hold them back here!" Younger Ozpin yelled at younger Glynda. She was conflicted but soon understood the meaning behind his words and complied. He smiled in relief as he turned to the smug Salem and the gigantic combined King Taijitu. Summer was almost killed by the witch when Qrow and Taiyang managed to save her and Raven was treating her wounds at the moment.

"Ho, so it is you, Ozpin. As strong as you may be, you are nothing before me." Salem stated as she walked closer to the injured Ozpin, a glow of Aura emitted from her hand. "As much as I want to toy with you, I have more important things to deal with. Goodbye, Huntsman Ozpin!"

Ozpin could not move; his already broken legs did not listen to him and his body was completely frozen as if it had anticipated the unavoidable death.

"…You will not do such thing, _bitch_." A familiar voice spoke. Salem turned around to see who dared to address her with such word only to be stabbed at chest by a glowing greenish blade. The Queen of Grimm looked down at her body in horror as the blade separated and sprayed blood on the ground. She fell to her knees and placed a hand on the hole to begin mending it.

"K-Kazuma, you are here!" Ozpin exclaimed. Kazuma nodded at him before turning back to his prey. Salem looked at her assailant when her neck was gripped. She made incomprehensible noises as her throat was being choked. Kazuma's glowing serpentine eyes stared at hers, a sickening grin growing on his face.

"What do we have here? A bitch who self-proclaims as Queen of Grimms. Queen? Hah, more like _Bitch_ of Grimms."

The grin then disappeared and was replaced by a snarl. "You dare attack this city when I am here, kill a lot of people and most important, you _hurt_ little Summer. That, is the most unforgivable crime." He let go of Salem. Suddenly, a pillar of dark green flame rose from the ground below Kazuma and consumed him. "Normally I would not use this form. But today is an exception. I will make sure to bisect your limbs slowly and painfully."

"Who, who the hell are you?!" Salem shouted. A chuckle came from the flame, soon, it became a long, sickening laugh.

"Who am **I**?" The flame distinguished, revealing the Dark God in his original body. The feral smirk grew wider as Kazuma stared at Salem with his burning eyes. " **I am Strength. I am Power. I am** _ **Everything**_ **!** "

The ground shook violently and the sky became darker with each word he announced. He took a step forward, lightning sparking from his armor.

" **My very being is the sword of God that will destroy all. I am the Dark God, Susanoo! I am here to deliver this sentence to you: You. Are.** _ **Fucked.**_ "

A giant emblem appeared below Susanoo as his body released an invisible force that blew everything around him away, except the gigantic Grimm which was reduced to nothingness. Salem quickly recovered and charged at Susanoo.

"Pathetic attempt." He drew back his hand, which was glowing in dark green, and thrust forward, piercing Salem's already holed chest. A faint glow could be seen from the position where his hand was. Susanoo was reading her soul. "Hmm, you have an interesting mindscape. I wonder if I can devour it. Hmmm, maybe not."

The Blade of Judgment materialized on his other hand and he pointed it at Salem's head.

"I am debating whether severing your head or torturing you. Hmm, nah, I choose the latter." Susanoo said in his deep voice. With a swift motion, he cleaved Salem's left arm apart, making the Queen of Grimms scream in agony. She struggled hopelessly in hope of escaping but Susanoo was not enough.

"I will take the other one as well." Another sweep and her other arm was severed. He dismissed the blade and yanked his hand out of her body.

"Oh no don't run. The fun is just about to start."

….

Ozpin knew that Salem was supposed to be nigh invulnerable due to her special status but seeing Susanoo, formerly known as Kazuma Kuvaru, torture her like this was a new experience to him. He wished that he could stay conscious longer to witness but his body was at its limit. Ozpin succumbed to his wounds as he fainted.

* * *

-Present-

"-Ragna. Nice to meet you sir." Ragna greeted him politely, snapping Ozpin out of his reminiscence. The headmaster looked up at the man before him and paled when he saw a faint aura behind Ragna. Normally, he would not react like this when seeing a person's Aura, but this man's had a shape and it looked _terrifying_ : a hazily bulky armor that was similar to Kazuma, err, Terumi's toned-down Susanoo Unit with multiple red serpent heads behind it and they were looking at _Ozpin_ with their burning eyes.

"A-Ah yes, you may refer me as Professor Ozpin, young Ragna."

"Sure thing. Well, like Crow said –"

"Hey!" Came Qrow's retort.

"- I got lost and didn't know how to get back to my place so err, can you give me a temporary room or something? I will do anything you order in return, of course."

Ragna snatched his cheek awkwardly while speaking. Ozpin looked at Qrow, who sent him an approved look for some reasons, and then back at Ragna. He rested his chin on his folded hands and thought: Beacon was not exactly in need of staff and with the seasoned Professors and third-year Students, they could defend the school well so placing him as a guard was unnecessary.

'Hmm'

His mind wandered off and then Terumi's image appeared before him.

'Ah, this should settle it.'

"…Your terms are reasonable, Mister Ragna, but in truth, we don't exactly need an additional staff." Ragna's face fell at this. "But in my crude opinion of you, I see you are still a young man. If possible, I can make you a Beacon student so that you can become a Huntsman and protect the people of Vale. Of course, it is entirely up to you."

Ozpin stated, making Ragna briefly brighten up but then frown. Young? He looked around for a mirror and went to check. His reaction was easily predictable.

"What the fuck?! When did I become a brat?!"

Ozpin chuckled at this. "Your case is oddly similar to Mister Yuuki's. Perhaps I will place you and him into a team so that you two can talk and know about each other better?"

Ragna sighed heavily and took another look at his somehow younger appearance. After few minutes, he came up with an answer.

"Damn it, it sucks to be a student again. Alright, I'm in."

…

After signing in a bullshit load of papers, Ragna received his required books, bed sheet and some other things. The Headmaster also gave him a Scroll so that he could interact and receive announcements.

"Thanks. Um, where am I supposed to stay from now?"

"Like Mister Yuuki, you will stay in team JNPR's room for the time being until we can arrange your own one. Their room is opposite to team RWBY's, where Mister Yuuki stays so you two can make acquainted anytime you want. Any questions?"

"Err this thing has a Map, right?" Ragna showed his Scroll to Ozpin, who nodded. The latter took out his own device and typed on it. Ragna's Scroll then sounded and displayed the map with a red dot at the 'Dormitory' area.

"Alright, thanks. See you later, Teach. You too, Crow."

"Yeah, see you – Hey, it's _Qrow_ , not Crow!"

Ragna's laughter could be heard from outside the office as Qrow tried to calm down by drinking his liquid. After making sure that Ragna was out of hearing ragna, Ozpin sat in front of Qrow, his eyes serious.

"Now, back to our issue. We have to…."

* * *

Ragna was met by numerous eyes on his way, mostly because of his outfit and the white spiky hair. He returned with a glare and they quickly looked away.

"Shit…To think I have to attend school _twice_ in my life. Damn it sucks." He cursed out loud. When he reached the room with the 'JNPR' sign on the door, he knocked. A person answered him and opened the door. That person looked _painfully_ similar to _her._

"T-T-Tsubaki…?"

"Um, are you mistaking me to someone you know?" The girl resembling to Tsubaki said nervously. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos. You are the new student Headmaster Ozpin informed me and my team, Ragna right?"

Ragna shook his head several times to ward off the images of Tsubaki dying in his arms after shielding him from Honoka's attack before apologizing to Pyrrha. The girl smiled and dismissed it.

"It's okay. Come in, we have prepared a wide space for you."

Nodding, Ragna picked up his belongings and entered.

* * *

That's for now. About Hakumen, sadly, he has to wait for 2 or 3 more chapters to make appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

~Rebel 8~

* * *

"FEAR ME! THE DESTROYER OF ALL, UNPARRELLED BY ANY!" ~Calamity Susano'o~

* * *

Ragna shot up from his bed, sweats all over his face. He looked around to see the four kids still sleeping before checking his watch: 3:00 at the morning.

"That damn dream again… Shit." He cursed as low as possible. Rubbing his messed hair rapidly, Ragna tried to get rid of the images in his head, one of which was Tsubaki smiling at him as she died in his arms. He glanced at Pyrrha and growled; that kid reminded him of her too much that it's irritating. Knowing that once he had woken up, he would never go to sleep again, Ragna went to the restroom to prepare himself before heading outside, taking his Blood Scythe with him as well.

* * *

Ozpin was having a stroll around the campus of Beacon. The conversation with Qrow yesterday had left him unnerved, particularly Salem almost recovering from her injures and her minions coming to this school. Even with Kazuma's return and the new comer, he doubted it would be enough to repel another invasion from the Queen of Grimms this time. Speaking of Ragna…

"I should hold another Initiation for him. Qrow spoke high of him, that's why I need to see his performance with my own eyes. Hmm…That's settled then."

Ozpin spoke out loud before returning to his office. Unknown to him, Ragna was behind the pillar, having heard everything the Headmaster had said. He smirked; looked like he had something to cool his head down. First, he needed to go to the library to look up some vital information, naming the name of the creatures he had had and was going to kill.

…..

"Um, excuse me Miss." Ragna called out for the librarian, who turned at him in response. "Can you tell me which shelves to find the books about those beasts…creatures…things in the jungle please?"

The woman looked at him as if he had fallen down from the sky (which was actually true) before sighing and pointing at the shelf to the left of her. Ragna thanked her and began his work. He sorted out three books that had the images of the ones he had killed yesterday and two other types he didn't know on the covers. Ragna sat on the nearest table and started with the first one: 'What is Grimm? For Dummies'.

"Hmm, so they are called Grimms… The ones yesterday are Ursas… Other than Ursa, there are many different types out there…"

Ragna spent entire 4 hours in the library that early morning.

* * *

Ruby woke up to find her sister doing exercises, Blake reading her novel and Weiss preparing her uniform. Terumi was not around as usual.

"Hey guys." Ruby greeted the girls lazily. "Where is Mister Terumi?"

"He went to the canteen. Oh, and he said that he will buy your breakfast in case you oversleep. He even reminded you to wash your face properly and he expected you to be prepared when he comes back." Yang replied before snickering. "Tell us Rubes, how did you and he become a couple? Come on, don't bother to hide from us!"

Ruby's cheeks heated up at this as the girl waved her hands rapidly in denial. "N-N-NO! We are not dating!"

"Oh really." Blake closed her book and gave Ruby an amused look. "If he's not, why is he so caring about your well-being, huh?"

"W-Well, he is like…like…" Ruby desperately tried to think. "A brother… R-Right, he acts like a brother to me, t-that's all!"

"Hmm." Yang, Blake and Weiss looked at her with their 'Is that so? Well, we don't buy that' expressions. Things were not good for Ruby as she was praying for someone to save her from the building embarrassment. Lucky for her, Glynda did. She was announcing on the speakers about a new student and an exclusive Initiation test for him.

"Huh? We are having a new guy?" Yang asked out loud. The door opened and Terumi emerged with a couple of breads and milk bottles. He walked to Ruby and gave her the breakfast before opening his Scroll to check the message Ozpin had sent to him earlier.

"What does it say, Mister Terumi?"

"Well, just inform me of what Glynda said in case I oversleep, like you." Ruby huffed and turned away, pouting. Terumi laughed and patted her head lightly. "Other than that, he told me to remind you girls to gather at the dome to watch the test thoroughly. They cancel all classes today as well."

Ruby and Yang yelped in happiness, hearing the news of not going to class. He smiled at bit before chopping at the former's head. "Eat your breakfast first, kid."

* * *

-Half an hour later, at the Dome-

Jaune was being picked on by Cardin, again. The bully was making fun of him by reminding him of his loss at the Combat Class that day.

"Well well _well_ , what do we have here?" Cardin and his teammates flinched at Terumi's voice. They slowly turned around and found a grinning Terumi with Ouroboros coiling around him while hissing at them. "Looks like someone doesn't learn his lesson. Shall _I_ remind him, Ouroboros?"

Instantly, Cardin ran away while screaming like a girl. His teammates soon followed him. Terumi laughed and dismissed Ouroboros before walking to Jaune, his expression grim.

"…At this rate, you won't survive the next 4 years in this school. If you don't get stronger, I'm afraid Ozpin will kick you out soon. Come to see me after classes, I will personally train you." He turned around and headed to team RWBY. Jaune just stared at the ground in silence, thinking of Terumi's words. He did want to become stronger, but how?! Well, Terumi didn't have both _Aura_ and Semblance but he had sheer endurance and terrifying strength to back him up. Wait…

'Maybe, maybe I should take his advice!'

The rest of team JNPR came to their leader and reminded him that the show was about to start.

"Oh right, Ragna's test is going to begin."

"…Ragna?" Terumi asked. Nora turned to him with a beaming smile. "You don't know? He is our new roommate!"

Unknown to him, his Scroll and the other's started playing a song called 'Black Onslaught II'.

* * *

-At Beacon's Cliff-

Ragna stared at the forest below him and whistled. He looked at the instruction in his, what, Scroll again; it said that he would retrieve a certain Relic and bring it back to Ozpin.

"Heh, easy as fuck."

"Are you ready?"

Ragna promptly took away his Scroll and sent an 'I'm ready' sign to Glynda. The female Professor nodded and pressed the button on the pillar next to her.

"Good luck." Ozpin told Ragna before the platform below him set off.

…..

Ragna looked for a suitable position to land and found a sizable tree. He steered his body to the left and used Blood Scythe, in Sword mode, to impale it to slow his descend. In result, the tree was split into two halves due to the force pressed on it by Ragna.

"Phew!" Ragna let out a loud breath. "Now, let's see… South-East from here…" He took out the Scroll, switched it to compass mode and measured the distance between him and the 'Temple'. While he was busy calculating, a pair of Beowulves sneaked behind him. As they jumped at their unlucky prey, the Grimms found their skulls pierced by two precise bullets.

"Tch, me and my big mouth." Ragna said to himself as more Beowulves emerged. His frown soon changed to a feral smirk. "Well, it's _chow time_!"

Ragna raised Blood Scythe and aimed at the incoming Beowulf before nailing it with **Bloody Magnum** , blowing its head off in process. He dodged a claw and then returned with another shot. Ragna kept dodging and returning like that until he hit a tree.

"Aw shit"

He cursed as the Beowulves were surrounding him. The Alpha howled at him as if taunting him. Ooh, it made a huge mistake. Ragna grinned as he pressed the trigger and unleashed **Bloody Barrage** , reducing the Alpha Beowulf to nothing due to the unbelievable firing rate.

"Come at me, bitches! YEHAAAAAAAH!" Ragna screamed like a mad man as he continued his massacre at the Beowulves.

* * *

"Woah, now that's not the Raggy I know." Terumi remarked. "The Raggy I know never shoots like a fucking cowboy. And hell, I don't recall seeing Blood Scythe in gun mode before."

"You know him, Mister Terumi?" Ruby asked. Terumi grinned at the screen. "Heh, I know him pretty _well_."

* * *

Ragna spared one last look at the dissolving Beowulves' corpses before moving on. Suddenly, a giant fist met his face and he found his body flying a couple of miles backward until he hit a tree.

"The hell?!"

Ragna's sight was hazy due to the impact but soon he recovered, and he paled: A fucking _Beringel._ He scowled; **Barrage** would not enough to bring this guy down and his sight was still too hazy to utilize **Magnum** , which meant.

"It's _brawl time_!"

Ragna drew his right arm back, gathering the Seithr from the shell on his hand. He clenched his fist so hard that his entire body was releasing a strong force to the ground, making a minimize earthquake. When the gorilla Grimm was in sight, Ragna smirked.

" **Darkness FANG!** "

He launched his body forward with his fist at the Beringel. The creature saw this and threw a punch to counter. When two fists collided, sadly, the Beringle's arm was blown away along with its right torso, making blood spraying on the ground. The beast howled in pain while applying its remained hand on the bleeding area.

"Tch, missed…" Ragna stated, irritated, and turned around to face the Beringel. True to the description in the book, this type was very durable, but even struggling off his almost full-powered **Darkness Fang** was another thing. Ragna felt dizzy due to the amount of energy he had put into the attack earlier and was trying to stand. Using this opportunity, the Grimm charged at him with its other fist. The blow hit his body straight on but instead of falling to his knees, Ragna swept the fist away and headed to its head.

"I hope your _time_ will be sufficient. **Die**."

The shell on Ragna's right hand opened as his fist glowed, a sickening smirk creeping on his face. The Beringel suddenly roared in pain but when making an attempt to grab Ragna, it no longer had the strength to do it. It struggled for few more seconds before going limb as it was reduced to nothing but an empty husk. Satisfied, Ragna let go of it and walked away, leaving a pile of ashes behind.

* * *

"W-What's wrong with that Beringel? Just few seconds before, it's still normal but then…"

"I am not surprised if his Semblance did it."

Unlike the students, Terumi had a different thought. 'Soul Eater is supposed to suck the soul out, but Grimms don't possess souls. But that aura earlier is definitely Soul Eater. What's going on?'

* * *

"Damn it, that shit blew me quite far away from the Temple."

Ragna grunted as he looked at the numbers displayed on his Scroll: The distance was now twice as far as before! Feeling frustrated, he kicked a random tree nearby, destroying it in process. Unknown to him, his growing negative emotion attracted an Elder Nevermore and a King Taijitu nearby as they were heading to him.

"Argh! I don't have time for you pests!"

Ragna roared as he changed Blood Scythe into Sword mode and violently demolished the twin-headed snake. When the Nevermore dived down at him, Ragna used the King Taijitu's body as the launcher and shot himself toward it with Blood Scythe in Scythe mode. He hooked the scythe on the Grimm's left wing and forced it to fly upward.

"*whistle* Maybe you can bring me to that place."

Ragna grinned as he slightly yanked the Blood Scythe down, making the Nevermore shriek and turn to his desirable direction. Another yank and it flew to the ruined Temple.

* * *

"I must admit, that's a very creative way." Glynda commented. Ozpin hummed while slipping his coffee.

* * *

"Alright, we are here." Ragna said out loud as he was above the Temple. "You are not needed anymore. **Nightmare Edge**!"

Ragna yelled as he jumped up from the Nevermore and then delivered a slamming slash, cleaving the Grimm in halves. After that, he positioned himself and Blood Scythe before using **Belial Edge** to descend as fast as possible. The land was rough but nothing was impossible to Ragna.

"Huh, chess piece?"

His Scroll flashed and displayed the instruction to go back to Ozpin to complete the Initiation.

* * *

Ozpin congratulated Ragna for completing the test and assigned him to be this 'Yuuki Terumi' fellow's teammate. The latter was interested since the Headmaster had informed him that Terumi had a similar situation to him.

"Mister Yuuki is living with team RWBY at the opposite room. You can greet him if you want."

"Uh okay."

Ragna knocked the door with 'RWBY' sign twice. Not long later, it opened and the answerer was Terumi himself.

"Raggy, fancy to meet _you_ here!" Terumi said with a smirk. He was expecting Ragna to scream his name in anger and then charged at him but.

"Do I know you?"

"...Eh?"

* * *

That's all for today. Please R&R guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Update battle themes (potential spoilers!):

Black Onslaught II: Normal Ragna.

Deep Night: Overdrive Ragna.

Fiend theme ~III and IV mix~: Calamity Susano'o a.k.a Apocalypse God.

Gluttony Fang: Normal Terumi.

Endless Despair: Serious Terumi.

Must Die: toned-down Susano'o.

Hakaishin: Full Power Susano'o.

Nightmare Fiction: Terumi vs Ragna.

Six Heroes: toned-down Susano'o vs Overdrive Ragna.

Hakaishin: Susano'o vs Apocalypse God.

Communication: Blazblue cast vs RWBY cast.

Sheep Will Sleep (If You Become Fatigued): Terumi/Kazuma vs Team STRQ/Ruby.

Childish Killer: Ragna vs Tsubaki.

Childish Killer II: Overdrive Ragna vs Godslayer Izayoi.

This and few next chapters will focus on Ragna.

* * *

~Rebel 8~

Terumi slapped his cheek twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Ragna, _the_ Raggy, didn't know who he was?! Ridiculous! But Raggy kept assuming that he never saw Terumi before and proceeded to make acquainted with him before returning to the JNPR's room. The Dark God was thinking of a logical answer for this and came to one.

"Ho boy, he came from a Possibility. Now this shit can't be more interesting."

Terumi chuckled and noted to himself to find out about this Ragna's timeline. But first, he had a certain Rose to fend off as she kept asking him about the 'new guy', as she said.

* * *

After entering the room, Ragna was immediately bombarded by questions from team JNPR, mostly from Nora. She spoke too fast that Ragna had hard time understanding the meaning until the black haired kid restrained her.

"Sorry for that. Nora has a tendency of that, well, you know…"

"Nah that's fine though. Well, to answer some of her questions." Ragna stepped forward and showed the teenagers his blackened with faint trim of white arms. Jaune almost puked at the scene if Pyrrha hadn't soothed his back. The girl soon spoke up with a shaky tone.

"W-What happened to your arms?!"

"Had a big incident when I was like 10 years old. A freak came out from nowhere and killed my foster mother, sister and brother before severing these limbs. My Master and his daughter tried their best to tend my injures while making a pair of replicas for me."

Ragna said with a frown; he never liked to remember about that day, never.

"You guys saw my performance earlier, right? I have a cool power called Time Eater that can steal time from my opponent and heal me –"

"Steal time? Can you elaborate more about the 'time', please?" Ren commented. Ragna sighed before continuing. "You will eventually grow old and die, correct? The 'time' you spend to become older, I absorb it."

Team JNPR took few minutes to digest this until Jaune raised his hand. "So you mean when you use this Time Eater on your opponent, he or she will become older?"

Ragna suddenly laughed like a mad man, startling the leader of JNPR. It took him minutes to calm down.

"Become older? Hahaha, I drain every time of his/her and thus, _kill_ them immediately. Well I can adjust the capacity but usually my opponent turns to ashes after I use Time Eater though."

"Now _that_ is scary…" Ren commented. Ragna laughed wryly before thinking something to lighten up the mood. He then remembered hearing certain rumors about the leader of JNPR.

"Hey dude, you are this team's leader, right?" Jaune nodded slowly. "Then why the hell the people keep saying that you are weak and unreliable or something shit like that?"

"S-So you heard them…Yeah that's right. I am not cut out to be a leader. My skills are poor and heh, I can't even awake my own Aura." Jaune said with his head lowered down in shame. Pyrrha was about to say when Ragna beat her to it.

"You remind me a lot of a certain girl back when I was younger. Got selected as leader too and kept asking the teacher to choose someone else. What did I do? I smacked her on the head and told her exactly what I am going to tell you now."

Ragna grabbed Jaune. "Man the fuck up and try your best, that's all. Being a leader is not too hard, you only need to understand your teammates and make good strategies." And his stomach growled, much to Ragna's embarrassment. He let go of the Arc boy and coughed awkwardly. "A-Anyway, you can become a good leader if you put effort into it. Now, I have to find something to eat. See ya!"

Jaune nodded quietly as Ragna bolted out of the room. The boy kept staring at the ground, digesting what he had told him.

'Maybe…Maybe I really should take Terumi's offer.'

* * *

Next few days were normal, at least in Ragna's case. Other than many nervous stares he received from the other students, he adjusted to his new life well. Except one thing.

"What's that look, punk? Don't you know who I am?" Cardin leaned at Ragna, who was trying to eat his lunch in peace. The Winchester and the rest of CRDL circled around the table, effectively chasing people away. On the other table, team RWBY, JNPR and Terumi were watching the commotion with discontent, well, except Terumi who was munching his eggs.

"Hey that asshat again! Geez, I wonder when he will stop bullying people!" Ruby pouted. Unlike her and her teammates, Jaune and his bang were actually worrying for Cardin, especially after the revelation few days earlier. Judging from Ragna's barely controllable shakings, they knew that the CRDL wouldn't stay here any longer.

"Oh shit, he is shaking! Why so scared, big guy~" Cardin laughed with his friends, having -not- noticed what was going on with Ragna, who was chewing his bread uncomfortably. Dove made use of this by snatching and throwing it away, which was the last straw.

" **DARKNESS FANG!** "

A yell came from Ragna as he shoved a fist at the teen, dragging him across the hall and only stopping at the metal door. Needless to say, Dove was unconscious due to the pain and the effect of Time Eater kicking in. Cardin and the rest of CRDL took out their weapons and lunged at Ragna, who sidestepped Sky's halberd and countered with a jab at his chest before pulling him up to use his back as a shield against Russel's daggers. If it hadn't been for his Aura, Sky would have died from the slash.

"You…You bastard!"

"Hey, say the guy and his bunch that ruined my lunch!" Ragna snarled back. He grabbed a chair nearby and slammed it at Russel, who raised the daggers in defensive stance. But when the chair almost went contact with the teen, Ragna pulled his arm back, threw it away and landed a knee on his stomach. Not satisfied, the second Susanoo held Russel's neck with his left hand and brought him high in the air, a sickening smirk growing on his face. His palm glowered in white as Russel screamed, feeling his life force being drained away.

"Let go of him, you shithead!" Cardin rushed to Ragna with his mace, who did let go of Russel but throw him at his direction instead. The collision sent both of them fly toward their fallen teammates. Terumi, having decided to stop watching the show, walked toward Ragna with his usual playful grin.

"Good show there Rags, but every show has to come to an end. You don't want to cause a ruckus in your first week at this place, right?"

"Bullshit, they started first!"

"Just let this slide. We have many opportunities to show them their places, you know, Combat Class?"

Ragna's eyes widened before bursting into laughter and smacking Terumi's back, much to his dismay. He turned to the half-conscious Cardin with a predatory smirk.

"Combat class is tomorrow so yeah I will let you guys live this day. Make sure to put up a good fight, will ya? You fought like girls earlier –"

"Insults aside, I think your next problem is _there_." Terumi said as he pointed at the not-too-happy Glynda. Ragna's expression could be translated as 'Well...This sucks...'

* * *

I have to admit: I can't make it pass 4k words. And much as I hate to say this, this chapter looks like a filler. I didn't feel well when I wrote this. Well, it did serve the purpose of focusing on Ragna's new life in Beacon. I accept flames toward this one so feel free to express your opinions!


	9. Chapter 9

Update BGM again since Hakumen will debut in this chapter:

Lust SIN: Jin/Hakumen

SUSANOOH: Normal Hakumen

Six Heroes ~OST version~: Full Power Hakumen

Under Heaven Destruction: Ragna vs Jin/Hakumen

Black and White: Overdrive Ragna vs Normal Hakumen

Despair ~King of Ruin~: Apocalypse God vs Full Power Hakumen

Six Heroes ~live version~: Terumi vs Normal Hakumen

God of War: toned-down Susano'o vs Normal Hakumen

Hakaishin: Full Power Susano'o a.k.a God of Destruction Susano'o vs Full Power Hakumen, or in other words, this theme overrides **everything**.

* * *

~Rebel 9~

Terumi frowned while looking at sky above. It had been 3 months since his arrival and he had yet found a good entertainment. Sure being a good and cocky student was fun but…

"Meh, aside seeing a new and interesting Rags, things are boring as hell."

He had once considered transforming into his true form and just blown this world into pieces and returned to his throne to watch anime and eat boiled eggs. But each time he tried to invoke the Unit, Ruby **had** to be nearby and see him mid-transform. Furthermore, each time he thought that he might just kill the kid and be done with it, a rush of memories him being with Summer Rose and her calling him 'Kazuma' stopped him; another mystery annoying him to no end. Speaking of the Rose girl…

"Hey Mister Terumi, don't space out during the test, especially when Professor Glynda put a match between team TRue and RWBY!" Ruby called out for him while pouting at the opposite side of the field. Terumi quickly regained his composure and glanced at the grinning Ragna standing beside him. Ozpin had put him and Rags into a temporary team, dubbed 'TRue' using first letters in their names, and arranged a room for them (About goddamn time!, as Ragna exclaimed). Today was Combat Class's midterm examination and Glynda had chosen his team to face against Ruby's little band.

"Remember, both of you." Glynda's stern voice attracted his and Ragna's attention. "Try not to kill them. I know that I have been saying this for eternity, but knowing your…brutal fighting styles, I have to."

"Rags." Ragna turned to him. "You go first. I don't say this usually but, good luck."

The white haired teen gave Terumi a thumb-up before entering the ring with Blood Scythe on his right hand. As expected, Yang was RWBY's first contender. After Glynda's signal, two of them jumped at each other with the blonde brawler open fire with her Ember Celica. At the same time, a song named 'Communication' began to play in every Scroll.

Ragna deflected a shotgun round and retaliated with **Darkness Magnum**. He advanced forward with Blood Scythe continuingly firing **Darkness Barrage** , effectively forcing Yang to back away to keep distance.

"Oi, using a rifle is not fair!" Yang complained while dodging.

"All is fair in fight and war, yep, I just made that up!" Ragna said back with a grin. He switched Blood Scythe to its original mode and stabbed it on the ground before taunting Yang to come at him. True enough, Yang took the bait and charged at him with her fist drawing back. He mimicked her by drawing back his own fist, empowering it and waiting until she was in range.

"An opening!" Yang shouted in excitement as she released her punch.

"Not in my watch! **Infernal Buster**!" Ragna shot his hand forward and clashed with Yang's, resulting in a strong force that blew everything around them away. If it had been normal human's knuckle, Ragna's would have been broken in gruesome way but, he had not been called a 'human' for quite a time now. As his fist began to push back the shaking Ember Celica, he let out a maddening laughter, which was unnerving to everyone else sans Terumi.

"Hehehehe…." Seeing Yang staring in disbelief at her shaking hand, Ragna cackled with a twisted smirk. "HAHAHAHAHA! **INFERNAL! RAGING! BUSTEEEEER!** "

A white aura burst out from Ragna as he swung his fist to throw back Yang like a rag doll. She crashed into the wall and spat out blood, a sight rarely seen in one with Aura unlocked. While her Aura leveled only dropped down a small percent, her physical wound made up the true lose.

"Yang!" Ruby cried as Weiss prevented her from entering the ring unless she wanted her team to be declared loser. She flinched in fear at the sight of Ragna slowly walking toward her sister with Blood Scythe in tow before noticing a small tint of gold on the ground. A mischievous smile crept on her face.

"Oh, he has done it."

"Done wha-"

Before Ragna could response, a blur of yellow dashed out of the smoke and hit him hard at his chest. Yang had a furious look on her face as she assaulted him with punches and kicks, leaving no room for Ragna to counter.

"Kuh! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Take this! This! And THIS!"

Yang shouted as she ended with an uppercut powered by a shotgun shell to send Ragna backward. He stopped flying and lied there motionlessly, having felt the bones on his chest broken. The spectators stared at the ring in silence before Glynda approached to examine. When she reached his body with her hand, his hand suddenly shot up and caught it but the Professor managed to use her Scroll to take the grip instead. In matter of seconds, the device was reduced to nothingness courtesy of Time Eater. Glynda sighed at the lost of her Scroll before exiting the ring and letting the fight continue.

"It's not over YET!"

Ragna roared as he rose up as if nothing had happened earlier and picked up his weapon. At the other side, Yang pouted cutely.

"Time Eater again, not fair at all!"

"Fair or not, it's _my_ turn now! **Carnage….**!" Ragna brandished his sword and dashed to Yang, who raised her arms in defensive stance. The first slash successfully hit, prompting him to perform the follow-up.

" **SCISSORS!** " Ragna swept Blood Scythe to unleash a gigantic head of Black Beast at Yang, who took it straight-on and was blown into the air. He stomped on the ground to create the force to send him after her.

" **Nightmare EDGE!** " He brought the sword overhead and slammed it down at the eldest Xiao Long to drag her back to the ground, not without damaging her Aura as her level decreased quickly. Despite this, Yang recovered fast enough to intercept another slash from Ragna before delivering a series of jabs and knees. The audience was awed by the sheer force released from the connected blows after blows, Ruby was cheering for her sister with her ever energetic voice along with Weiss and Blake, who rarely did something like that. Terumi, having seen the show long enough, spoke.

"Finish it, Rags! We don't have time to play!"

Ragna managed to grin back at him after parrying Yang's powerful punch using his own fist. Concentrating the energy absorbed by Time Eater into Blood Scythe, which changed into its Scythe form, he leaped into the air and brought his weapon high.

" **Owari da! Inferno Desperado! ORAAAAAAAAA!** "

Ragna roared as he muttered all his strength to bring down Blood Scythe at the helpless Yang, who could only raise her arms to shield. The collision resulted in a huge explosion which almost cracked the invisible barrier around the ring.

"W-Who won?"

"How should I know? The smoke is too thick to say anything inside!"

After few minutes, the white smoke faded and revealed an unconscious Yang and Ragna who used his sword to support him. The screen displayed Yang's depleted Aura Gauge while Ragna's was barely above the red level although he didn't have it from beginning with. Glynda glanced at two fighters before announcing that team RWBY's first contender had been defeated, prompting Ruby to arrange the next one. She turned at Terumi to ask if he wanted to replace his teammate.

"Huh? Oh right. Hey Rags, want to switch out?"

"Err no, I can still take on one or two." Ragna replied before coming up with an idea. "Teach', can two of us face against the rest of team RWBY? I want to end this quick."

"…You know that is against the rules." Glynda glared at him with her stern eyes. "But today is an exception. Team TRue proposes to take on all three remained members of team RWBY. Miss Rose, do you object to this?"

"U-um, is this really okay Mister Terumi?" Ruby asked Terumi, who assured her with a (not) warm smile. "Then, I accept –"

"Are Ragna and Kazuma here?!" Qrow suddenly burst into the hall and interrupted Ruby. Glynda was taken aback by the drunkard's arrival but recovered and demanded his reason for being here.

"Sorry, no time to explain. Oz told me to pick up Kazuma and Ragna. This is about _her_." Qrow said, his expression serious. Glynda grimaced at the way he said the word and turned at team TRue, the members of which stared at her and the newcomer in confusion.

"Why the heck are you here, Crow? If you want some booze, hit the bar or cafeteria instead." Ragna said, causing Qrow to yell at his 'misspeaking' of his name.

"It's _Q-_ row! And why must _everybody_ complain about me having a drink?! I am being serious here!" And with that, Qrow was lost in his rants. Outside, Ozpin massaged his forehead in defeat at his colleague's attics and silently thanked his over-cautious personality that made him follow the Branwen from the beginning.

" _Qrow_ , stop acting like an idiot and gather those two." The Principal said in his least-irritated tone. The man in question turned around and gasped at his presence, causing him to fall down on the stairs and landing right in front of a bewildered Ruby.

"Uncle Qrow, you really _need_ to stop drinking so that people won't accuse you of hitting girls and whatever." The girl said while pocking his messy hair. Ignoring the sorta reunion, Ozpin walked to Terumi.

"I believe there will be an explanation on our way. Let us hassle, Mister Yuuki, no, _Kuvaru_."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep beneath the Beacon Building, there was a girl with long red hair lying on a white bed, several live-supporting devices surrounding her. Normally, she would be in comatose, but lately since the arrival of a certain man, she had showed sights of regaining consciousness.

"Ragna…" The girl exhaled weakly. Unknown to her, there was a brown-haired girl inside a large tube in the chamber. She was Amber, the Fall Maiden that had been severely damaged in the encounter with a certain trio. There were scars on her face but the notably strange one was a small but visible crest below her right eye.

* * *

Hakumen leveled his blade, Ookami, and delivered a precise slash at the group of Atlas's automatic soldiers. Since his unwanted arrival at this strange place, these annoying grunts surrounded him and demanded his surrender. If he had been the old Hakumen, he would have reduced them to nothingness. But that man was long dead, and the Hakumen at the present was different. He had tried negotiations, but the arrival of this woman, Winter Weiss as she proclaimed, made things worse and forced his hands.

"Don't test me, woman. I can tolerate your irritating outburst earlier, but drawing your sword is not a _wise_ decision."

"Silence, criminal. How dare you destroy the property of Atlas Kingdom and attempt to walk away as if nothing happened?! As Atlas's Specialist, I cannot forgive this!"

" _You_ forced my blade, woman. And besides, I doubt those tin-cans would listen to me anyway. Now I give you two choices: stand aside or fall under Ookami."

Needless to say, Winter summoned her Glyph and used it to boost her charge at Hakumen with high speed. But he wasn't called Hakumen of Six Heroes for nothing. Bringing Ookami in front of him, he created a large seal and steeled his body. When Winter's blade came in contact with the seal, it shattered and released a time-stopping distortion, surprising the Schnee.

" **Reppu!** "

Hakumen shouted as he lunged forward with blinding speed, even with time-stopping standard. The distortion ended and he reappeared behind Winter, the latter screamed in pain as numerous cuts sliced her exposed body parts and armor. There were also cracks on her saber, much to her horror.

"H-How?!"

"I observed your fighting style long enough, and came to a conclusion." Hakumen sheathed Ookami and turned around to face her, his expression unreadable behind the faceless mask. "You are _weak_. Too _weak_. I don't care how you got your job as 'Specialist', you are _weak._ You fought with arrogance and pride. You thought I was weak, but the truth is in reverse. If I had been the I few days earlier, you could have defeated me. However."

The helmet disappeared and revealed a handsome young man with emerald eyes and blond hair. His eyes sent chills to Winter with the sheer coldness emitting from them. At the same time, she felt an overwhelming aura bursting out from him. Winter soon experienced the feeling of hopelessness the first time in her life.

"The Hakumen right now has regained his lost strength, which means: you have no chance of winning." And Hakumen leveled his blade again, the edge gleaming with energy. "Blame your idiocy for challenging me."

* * *

Time Eater is OP, sure, but for a good reason. The Ragna in this fic comes from a timeline that both Jin and Saya _died_. Yes, died, not just got kidnapped and brainwashed like in the canon. And he learnt of his true identity at that moment too. These alone affected his psyche a lot.

Hakumen is the Hakumen from canon, but with 100% power. He is the reason why I make Terumi and Ragna so powerful as you can see. Don't worry, the last member of team TRUE is still absent.


End file.
